Why?
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Trish can only ask one question: Why? Based on my speculation and a clip from the preview for the upcoming episodes.


_Author's Note: This is a short piece entirely on my speculation. I've not read any spoilers that would lead me to this conclusion. Based slightly on the preview for epis. 12 -13 where Trish is running in a wedding dress._

**_Why?_**

Why?

It was the only coherent thought in Trish's head as she watched Henry pace back and forth in front of her. Furtive eyes glanced toward the church's entrance, as if the others might enter any moment, but that was probably only wishful thinking.

Why?

It echoed against her skull until she thought she'd scream.

Why had all this happened? Why had so many people been ruthlessly murdered? Why had the most important event of her life become a memory that would always haunt her mind?

But most importantly, "Why are you doing this?"

She hadn't intended on saying it out loud, not yet anyway. At her choked out words, he stopped and spun toward her, a concerned look on his face. One hand lifted, a finger stretched out to caress her forehead. "You're worried, aren't you?"

Repulsed by the touch she had once thought tender, she jerked her head away, hitting it against the wall behind her. Struggling against the bonds that held her fast, ropes connected to small hooks on the lower portion of the wall, she had the impulse to run.

Upset, he moved back, his brow furrowing. "Trish… I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you see?" Stepping closer, he pressed his lips against her cheekbone. "We could've killed you at any time. Don't you remember the pool? Wakefied closed the cover but he knew that Richard was close by."

Shaking, she closed her eyes, pretended he wasn't touching her. "Why didn't you kill me then?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Apparently, her question had an unintended effect on him because he moved away from her, taking his now offensive lips with him. "I just said...it was Wakefield. He told me he was just having a little fun. But I talked to him, explained our love. He wants me to be happy. My dad wants me to be happy."

At the statement, Trish gasped. "Your…dad?"

Meeting her eyes, he gave her that look, the one that had always asked her to believe in him, the one she always gave into. Not this time. "Can you believe it? When he first approached me, I was shocked. But then it all started to make sense." Grinning, he stepped closer again, crouching down to gaze at her at eye level. "My parents never told me I was adopted but I always felt different. More connected to Abby than to my own brother. And that was because JD and I were not related! Wakefield's my dad, Abby's mom was also my mom, Abby's my half sister." Standing up, he slapped his hands on his thighs, as if it felt good to reveal the truth to her. "So that's why he understood, about not killing you. I'll get the chance with you that he didn't have with Abby's mom."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at the man she had loved, the man she had planned to spend the rest of her life with. "But Henry…why? Why all the killing? Was it really necessary?"

"Bonding," he muttered, walking back and forth. "It was a way of bonding. And…Abby…"

Had that nature existed within him in all along and she had just been blind to it? Had they all been blind? "Henry, what about Abby?" Perhaps if he kept talking she would discover a means of escape or the others would burst in on the scene, proving that they had all been wrong about Jimmy.

"My sister… She's my sister. We'll live on the island. You, me, Abby, Dad… One big happy family."

Clearly, Henry had slipped into the recesses of his mind as he thought about the wonderful island he envisioned. All Trish could do was think about two people he had neglected to mention in his happily ever after: Madison and Shea. She would give up her life to save them.

"Why?" Henry stopped walking and approached her once more. "Does there need to be a why?" His breath was hot against her face. "Just tell me you'll stay with me. Here, forever. We can get married right now Trish."

Swallowing, she willed herself to look down, shocked to see she was dressed in the pure white of her gown. Knowing that she'd never get that day, not now, when had all gone terribly awry, she looked up at her fiancé. "Yes, I will."

Smiling in glee, Henry captured her lips with his and she responded, kissing him fervently, as if was the last time. While kissing, he released her bonds. Without a moment's hesitation, she grabbed a candelabra, which happened to be conveniently nearby, and slammed it against his head. Gathering the poofy skirt of her dress, she prepared to run when she saw Wakefield, Henry's father, stalking toward her down the aisle. Screaming, with the hope that those left on the island might hear her, she raced out another exit.

Out in the woods, all she could hear was her heart pounding against her chest, an echo of "Why? Why? Why?" She tripped on a root, screeching as she fell to the ground, tangled in her stupid wedding dress. Frantically, she tore at the material, baring her legs. Standing, she whirled around, to see Wakefield, knife in hand, and Henry, menacing look in place.

"It's Henry!" she cried out, wanting the truth to be known to the others. "Henry's working with Wakefield!" As they came at her, she started to run again, knowing deep down in her heart that she wouldn't be able to escape.

The tree came out of nowhere and she slammed into it, losing her breath as she did so. Sliding to the ground, she willed herself to move but found that she couldn't. "Henry," she whispered, though no one could hear. "It's Henry…"

And then he was there, above her, glaring at her. "How could you Trish?"

"Wh-why?" she stammered before the sharp pain of a knife in her stomach hushed her forever. The last thing she saw was Wakefield's glowering mug.

Henry Dunn watched as his father strung up the only woman he had ever loved. "I loved her," he said simply.

"I'm sorry Henry," Wakefield replied, though he did not sound sorry in the least. "Now get back to the others before they get suspicious. Lead them to me. I'll take care of them."

Nodding, Henry gave Trish one glance before bolting away.

Five minutes later, he ran up to his friends, doubling over, tears filling his eyes. "I…found her. I found Trish! She…she's dead."

Abby, Shea, Danny, Sully, and Madison all looked up at him. Abby, who had been seated in the lobby of the Candlewick, along with the others, stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Henry!"

The others sat silently for a minute before Sully went to comfort Shea, offering her a hug as she gathered her daughter in her arms.

"Why?" whispered Abby into Henry's chest. "Why would Jimmy help Wakefield do all of this?"

Stifling a smile, Henry didn't answer. Shedding more tears, he buried his face in her shoulder, thinking all the while about poor Jimmy, blamed for a crime he didn't commit. Until all was disclosed the answer to "Why?" would remain hidden with Henry and Wakefield.

And with Trish, who had finally gotten to wear her wedding dress and would be wearing it for all eternity.


End file.
